The Light In Her Darkness
by Aj-kun
Summary: It was the first time she meet someone like him someone that could understand her someone that could pull her from the darkness rated M for violence lemons and abuse. Sasuke and Sakura bashing Naruto x Yugito
1. Enter Yugito Nii

Kay guys I'm sorry for all my bad mistakes I'm reposting the chapters so they make a little more sense

Naruto:12

Yugito:12

It was dark in the land of lightning, the wind howling and a orange glow could be seen. A young girl no younger than twelve wearing a simple t shirt that had a few holes in it. Shorts that where in taters and no shoes. Her golden hair was shoulder length and had a few bits of dirt in her blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

The young girl suddenly realised that the mob was bigger than the last one. AHHHH! The young had fallen over. Bleeding a little from her knee but the wound was instantly healed to her wonder but she was immediately broken out of her stupor by and anger villager "Look, the demon bitch has fallen get it. Lets us be rid this scum once and for all" shouted an angry villager. "Get away from me I haven't done anything to this village or anyone of you stupid drunken idiots" shouted Yugito. "Shut up you have no right to speak you are the scum of the earth. If you were died why then all of this villages problems would solved. Now let's get her" shouted the enraged and intoxicated villager.

The rest of the mob seemed to all agree as they all chanted yes in agreement. The mob began to advance quicker on the blonde. She quickly gathered her wits about her and began to run. Hoping to lose them again she darted down an alley way hiding behind some trash cans she holds in her sobs her knees up to her neck curling in a ball trying to maintain warmth. Her little toes frozen and curled inward. To her never-ending joy she could see the shadows of the mobsters passing on the opposite solid brick wall she could her them even though they had long since passed.

"Today we lost her but don't worry well get that thing tomorrow" said an angry villager. Don't worry well get it tomorrow lets go to the bar I bet we can get some game I have enough money to hire two girls" said another member of the mob still holding his lit torch. He and most of the other villagers dropped their lit torches on the ground. After hearing this she couldn't hold in her sobs in anymore as they became louder and louder.

The dam broke. Her little face was completely covered in tears. "Why sob do they hate me sob why I haven't done anything wrong I've never hurt any of them sob why don't I have a mummy and a daddy to protect me why do they let these thing happen to me sob" Yugito was breaking down. She briefly looked up to the starlit sky her eyes briefly turning silted and purple. She was worn out from the chase this place was as good as any to sleep she closed her eyes then snuggled against the trash cans she had been leaning on she curled up in a ball and went to sleep.

Inside the young girl was the reason why she was hated. Inside a young women with long beautiful blue hair and a jacket that cascaded down on the floor black with blue flames at the bottom and a t shirt stopped just under her breasted that exposing her toned belly white long pants that where tucked into her black combat boots.

The young women opened her purple silted eyes "Oh my poor Kitten she deserves better I think that it's time we meet I cannot but offer a sympathetic voice and heal her wounds, she is too young to use my power to defend herself. The almighty two tails Bijuu couldn't help but think about here big sister she was the one that she would always cry on. She was the one that always made her feel better.

"Sob Kyubii nee-Chan please where ever you are if you can hear me I need you! I need my big nee-Chan" Her eyes snapped open in realisation that she had to be strong for her little kitten after all she considered her to be her child. "I have to be strong for my little kitten she needs me we will meet soon little one until then please don't break" said Nibi in a very sad tone. She hoped for the best though.

At the end of the alley way a rather muscular build could be seen his facial features covered by a hood on his back the kanji for Yondamie Raikage. His motive was unclear but he knew that a small person was curled up in a ball at the end of the alley way. He began to walk towards the trash cans the girl was sleeping on but despite his muscular stature he seemed to have a soft spot for the girl. A gentle disposition.

A lone tear escaped his eyes it couldn't be seen though. "Yugito you deserve much better than this if your mother was alive now I would be hating life" said A. He picked up the little bundle in his arms. Out of reflex Yugito immediately latched onto the Raikage snuggling into his chest for warmth. Her face muscle relaxed and once he thought she was comfortable he carried her of the alley way and down the main street of his village his face visible cringed as he saw all the burnt out torches, he knew where they had come from. On queue lightning began to dance around the kage his right hand balled into a fist. He was powerless and the corrupt council new it.

But he couldn't do anything about it and the mob and the council that where all against Yugito knew it. He would lose his title as he would be overthrown and he no longer be able to protect her to the limited extent that he was able to. But the wild smirk that was plastered on his face was as clear as day. As he knew that it didn't matter anymore after tonight all of the mob would be slaughtered by his hands. His thoughts travelled back and forth from the council to the villagers.

"Fucking morons, poor girl she isn't some weapon. NOR IS SHE SOME PLAGUE" A said in anger he quieted himself as to not wake the bundle in his arms. said before making a sharp turn the main gates of the village where now visible. The wild grin still plastered on his face. "I can't wait to see the looks on those fucking old bastard's faces. Nobody deserves this life I couldn't give you the life that you should have had since birth...but maybe Konoha can please be safe Yugito-chan.

Shedding a tear for the second time today. He was broken out of his stupor but a man standing proudly not in the least bit intimidated. The man sudden spoke. "A, you getting ta little bundle out of ta village, getting her away from the fools ya fools" said the man or more like rapped will showing of his dance moves."Yes I need ya to take her to Konohagakure, please" A said in a solemn tone. Handing Yugito to the man after making sure she was comfortable the man did a one handed pose. Thankyall, I the rapping killer Bee shall not fail. Oh YA" rapped B And with that he despaired into nothingness. A let out a tired sigh.

But he couldn't help but let a small smile creep up onto his face "Please be safe Yugito-Chan someday I'll come visit ya, I promise" A then turned around thinking about what the old bastards where going to say and look like tomorrow. A actually began giggling like a school girl.

Kay I've written it and Yugito and Naruto are 12 that makes a little more sense.

SEEYA Aj-Kun


	2. The Past

The trip to Konoha was long but it was scenic so to speak. Bee had been travelling for about 3 hours deciding that it would be best not to continue his journey even though he could easily make one hundred trips back and forth from Kumo to Konoha he was the Jinchuricki of the Hachibi, ya fools ya fools.

"Betta let little Yugi get some proper rest and relaxation oh ya" said bee. He climbed up a so as not to be easy picking if an enemy ninja was to be looking for them or those bastards in Kumo. Sitting on top of a tree above the forest where no trees where blocking the view of the night sky lit up with the stars and a full moon. With Yugito still in his arms he sighed.

He began thinking of how he would have had to face all of these horrible attacks if he wasn't raised outside of the village with his big brother or Raikage-sama as he now preferred to be called and it pissed him off to no end. Killer Bee cringed at the thought of switching places with this small girl. Killer Bee looked up at the moonlit sky thinking.

"What if I wasn't born outside the village, this child? Why is it that this child was dealt such a shitty hand in birth the Jinchuricki of the two tailed cat, I bet she doesn't even know" Killer Bee only speaking normally and not in rhymes, he only did so when he was with his brother or by himself. His gaze shifting back to Yugito why was this child abandoned at birth he had read the reports on the girl. Cringing at remembering the the size of the file he mentally thought back to the words that should never be associated with a child.

The report made him sick to his stomach.

FLASHBACK

After Yugito was born she was placed into a hospital as she was born in the woods outside the village. After she was made into a sacrifice her father being a refugee from a different clan outside the village gave him a very strong immune system. Much like his sister clans the Uzumaki and the Senju. This unfortunately caught the attention of the council. The demon cat was approaching and they needed a Jinchuricki and this bloodline that he had made him the perfect candidate.

He was too old to even consider as he would be immediately overwhelmed by the Bijuu's chakra and he would die. But little Yugito was different story she could adapt to the Bijuu's chakra. A new weapon. He was tending to his wife at the time and her mother being exhausted from giving birth was sleeping in her hospital bed Yugito was premature so she was kept away from her parents until the nurses and doctors where one hundred percent sure that she was going to live. Even the Sandiame Raikage didn't even know about this plan as long as he kept the illusion of power and the council was happy with their puppet they didn't force him out of his office. For all Raikages are just a figure head in Kumo as all Raikages learn after taking the office. Yugito's father was currently tending to his wife after the birth.

The council's loyal agents had taken Yugito from the hospital. Taken her outside the village she was placed in front of the two tailed demon cake as a sacrifice. The two tails didn't move or even hiss at the child it like a mother cat does to a kitten rubbed its noise ever so slightly as to not hurt her. The Bijuu's breathing rustling the child's hair and tickling her she began to giggle and a cute bubbly laugh could be heard. The Bijuu disappeared in a flash and a blue aura poured into the child.

Creating a loud explosion but to all the Kumo ninjas surprise the child was unharmed. The council's elite ninja picked up the child. The child's eyes glowing purple the ninja smiled at this "Jinchuricki" then jumped away leaving all the ninjas to pick up the their broken comrades. The ninja appeared in front of the council with Yugito in his hands.

"Gatsu-san did you bring the new weapon" a Kumo council member spoke in solemn tone. "Yes Tomu-sama" said Gatsu. He placed Yugito on the cold ground and she began to cry tears streaming down her face. Hearing this Tomu got out of his council seat his face still shrouded in a silhouette of darkness. "Shut that scum up now or ill have you decapitated" said Tomu spitting a little while he said it. "Yes sir" Gatsu responded place a genjustu on Yugito making her fall asleep. "Now Gatsu go deal with her father and Raikage-sama" a female voice spat with malice.

"Yes Hina-sama but the Sandiame he" he was cut off by Hina. "Is old feeble and weak dispose of the old decrypted bastard and be done with it" said Hina with a huge amount of venom in her voice "It will be down Hina-sama" said Gatsu in an emotionless tone " Go now!" said Tomu with authority. Gatsu shusined out of the council chambers. "My weapon will not fail" said a deep mail voice. "For your sake you better hope he doesn't or your next" said Tomu in a threatening voice as he sat down in his chair. "Hina get the demon after this is all over we well cast her out. She will learn to hate the vermin down there and when the hate boils to the surface she will become heartless and the perfect weapon. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" his evil laugh echoing of the walls.

Gatsu made his way to the Kage tower the moonlight made everything visible he wasn't a fool and no matter what his masters told him he wasn't going to engage him in combat. However he knew that the Raikage's senses where not as sharp as they were in his prime. In his prime if any unknown chakra signature entered anywhere in the village he would always be the first to know, it's a very big village. The best way to deal with a oblivious old man make it look like an accident. "Explosives" his said in no more than a whispering tone. He shusined away and went to work setting the charges on the Raikage residence.

Meanwhile at the hospital the new mother was waking up. Her blond hair still visible in the dark it seemed to spark sometimes she opened her blood ruby eyes and laid them on her sleep husband. "How cute "she thought . "Kaku-kun" she said no answer. "Kaku-kun" when she got no answer again her soothing voiced was replaced by a pissed off one. " Kaku wake up now you lazy bastard" As Kaku began to stir his red hair and cerulean eyes became more visible as he leaded closer to his wife but when caught a glimpse of his wife's angry eyes he fell out his chair. "Lara-chan you seem a to be angry" he said trying to be humorous. "Where is our baby" she spoke in a sleepy voice her mood suddenly changing. "I'll go get here sweetie, but don't try to get up just yet, just relax" Kaku spoke in a soothing tone. He then leaves his chair next to his wife hospital bed and quietly gets up kissing his wife on the forehead relaxing her. He closes the door quietly and heads to meet his daughter for the first time. But something was off. Something smelt off.

As he walked down the hallway his cat-like instincts telling him to me ready. Then he caught it, BLOOD. "YUGITO" he screamed in a frantic voice. He began running and when he reached where he was told by one of the nurses was where they had placed Yugito for observation she was gone. "Those BASTARDS!" The sight of the paramedics decapitated and your daughter gone will do that to you. Just then an explosion could be heard. Scrambling to the window Kaku's eyes shot out of their sockets Raikage-sama.

The charge where set the trigger was pulled the Raikage. Blown up. An evil laugh could be heard from the council chambers. "The plan is in motion soon Kumo will no longer need a new Raikage we will rule over it and declare war on all other villages" said Tomu in an arrogant tone. "With it" said Hina will holding the child away from her like the plague. "Yes...with...it" said Tomu as he was serving the blast from the council window.

"Shit Kaku screamed as he sprinted back to Lara. He burst through the door. " I have to go!" he shouted waking up Lara " What she said still drowsy " Explosion...tower...Yugito ...gone . Where the few words that could be heard as he was scrambling for his ninja gear and his sword. In a blink of an eye Lara was out of bed her hospital gown had fallen off Kaku for the first time not caring his wife was naked in front of him. Scrambling in her suitcase next to her bed she was in her ninja gear in a matter of ten seconds "My little Yugi needs me who the FUCK would dear take her from me!

Narrowing her eyes as she put on her ninja gloves. "Whoever took her will die" she said in a dangerous tone. "Calm down well get her" Kaku said as they both shusined to the top the mountain overlooking the village. Can you sense her said Lara "Yes she" He was cut off by Gatsu as he appeared behind them. Kaku spoke first "Where is my daughter you bastard" he spoke in a dangerous tone.

Lara just glared holes into Gatsu's brain. "Oh you mean are new weapon, the Nibi Jinchuricki" said Gatsu with a smug look on his face. Lara immediately charged at Gatsu however Gatsu was no fool and he knew that her anger would get the better of her. As she was running she steps on a land mine. "AHHHHHHHHH! She screamed as the explosion ripped her apart.

"NOOOOOOOOO screamed Kaku. He ran over to the crater falling to his knees he became wailing. But Lara was no fool ether seeing a singed log he smiled but it was too late as Lara popped back in existence behind Gatsu. Gatsu stabbed Kaku and Lara stabbed Gatsu. Lara realising this took out a kunai knife a severed Gatsu's head. Pushing the body out they way she lay he husband's head on hear lapped tears streaming down her face "Lara...save her" Kaku cough out before closing his eyes and dying on his wife's lap. "I will" Lara said getting up and following the chakra signature. She found herself in the council room. It was pitch black and she could hear a child's cry...her child's cry.

"I knew you bastards where up to this" she said as lightning danced around her indicating she was extremely pissed off. There was no answer so she continued to pace forward she saw a crib she sprinted toward it and to her never ending joy. "Yugito! Mummies here" she cried as she scooped Yugito up and held her up to her breast. "Oh Yugito" she began to cry but letting her guard down was the biggest mistake she could have ever made. Burning, smoke, paper bomb. The entire council building was incinerated all that remained was smoke and debris and in the centre little Yugito. She had been protected by the Nibi her eyes glowing purple.

After that her life was awful she was constantly not feed as a baby she would not be changed and was neglected. Not shown a shred of kindness until she was three. The new Raikage found her on the public playground asleep and covered in dirt. He picked her up and took her in but as he filed for adoption the council stopped him. Saying that ' You will not last a day in office if that demon that you considered your offspring be known as the Raikage's daughter" So A deciding it best to not adopt her and give her some help behind the scenes as to keep his title. He thought that he could pass a law that would protect Yugito but the council deciding that the law would interfere with their plans voted against it.

END FLASHBACK

Well at least that's what he remembered from the report. Bee wanting sleep took on last look at Yugito and sighed "Good luck Yugi-Chan" falling backwards on the soft leaves he closed his eyes behind his sunglasses and went to sleep.

Well that's it folks SEEYA

Aj-Kun


	3. Enter Naruto the fox boy

Yugito awoke to the chirping of birds and the sun in her eyes. Wait sun, birds its winter in the lightning country. Not only that she was warm she was never warm this time of year. Broken out of her stupor by a man with eight swords on his back a tan and glasses on. Not only that she was being carried. Realizing this she blushed an squirmed trying to get free from the man's vice like grip."HAHAHAHA little Yugi finally wakin up its 12 to the 0 to the clock oh ya!" said Bee it up as he goes along. "Yugito seemed perplexed by the man's behavior "S-s-sir if your g-going to beat m-me just d-do it" she spluttered looking down at the forest floor. "Bee's faces was not the one of a happy man "Those bastards" he thought. Looking intently at her little face he saw tears running down from her cerulean eyes. Bee was about to say something to sooth her but was cut off by Yugito suddenly looked up at him wiping the tears from her face and glaring at him with the most intense blue eyes he had ever seen but Bee also noticed a spark of determination he smiled at this. Yugito suddenly jumped out of his arms Bee stopped as Yugito was now in front of him her bare feet on the warm forest floor. "Who the hell are you where am I and why where you carrying me. By the way that tan makes you look like a shriveled up like a fish stick" Bee smiled at this and thought "Same fire as her mother and the colourful language" he thought. "Well morning ta ya to lit-Yugi" Bee said striking a pose "Ya can call me the awesome rapping Killer Bee YA FOOLS YA FOOLS" rapped Bee silence "Weirdo" was all Yugito said. Bee sweat dropped like anime style and was frozen in what he thought was the best pose of all time. Scrambling back to standing upright" look Yugi-Chan I'm takin ya ta the land of the leaves oh ya" Bee said as if was nothing. And to Yugito that is exactly what is was nothing. "Finally I get out of that hell hole" said Yugito with malice. Bee was shocked at this "The council was right another year or so and she would have became there puppet ya definitely no fool bro" Bee was knocked out of his stupor when he felt a tug on his scarf "Are you moving or what" said Yugito "Comin, as they started walking together "Hey little Yugi" said Bee "What is it B-bee" said Yugito "Ya know ya ain't alone. Lit-nine lives in the leaf he is like ya" Yugito was know confused beyond belief "Someone like me" Yugito said in disbelief. Regaining her composure. "Whatta mean like me" she said listening intently to her response all she got was "Ya gonna see Lit-nine soon" Lit-nine what kind of a name was that and she thought her name was a bit strange she shrugged it off and decided to push on to the Village Hidden In The Leaves

One Hour Later

"Woah the one they got here is way bigger than the one they have in Kumo" Yugito said in wonder.. She was of course talking about the Hidden Leaf Gate. "Yep it's the biggest village out of ta other five oh ya" said Bee "As the pair walked closer two figures could be seen standing directly under the gate. One considerably taller than the other one but she knew that the person was taller than her. The two came in sight the tall one was none other than the Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju. Yugito heard stories about her she shivered at them. The other one didn't look as impressive but she had the same eyes and hair as her. "Could it be this is what he meant by same as me" Yugito thought "Kyubii nee-Chan "said a feminine voice in her head? Yugito stopped in her tracks for a second. Bee narrowed his eyes at her. "Getting cold feet Yugi-Chan" taunted Bee. "Nuah!" exclaimed Yugito said confidently. As she walked on the young boy could be seen more clearly now. He had Whisker marks. "Cute" she thought. The boy that was clinging to Tsunade's leg stepped forward. And to her surprise poked her in the face.

She became enraged and was about to punch the boy but stopped when she looked in to his eyes. The same pain that was in hers was in his she but she had to admit the where hypnotizing decided to say hello as to not be rude like he was. Gently lifting his arm away from her she spoke "H-h-hi mu name is Y-Y-Yugito N-Nii" she spluttered out unable to look into his eyes a red tint on her face. "That's a pretty name" said Naruto not even aware that he was smooth talking Yugito. Yugito wasn't able to look at him anymore she looked at the ground. The boy's eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunshine a wild grin plastered on his face "I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'M THIS MANY OLD AND IM GONNA BE THE ROKUDAIME HOKAGE" chirped Naruto Holding out for his hand in the high five position. "Smooth move kit" said a feminine voice in his head Naruto ignored his Kaa-san and smiled at the girl who was still looking "Bee is this, is this the child that A said that would be moving here with us" Tsunade spoke everyone including Yugito looking up an Tsunade. She still had the intensified blush on her face. "Ya, ma bro ta genius" said Bee with pride in his voice, swaying his hips from side to side as if he was listening to music. Tsunade stepping in between Naruto and Yugito she bent down to eye level of Yugito. Naruto Pouted at being cut off by his new pretty named friend, as he put it.

"Well hello there Yugito I'm Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage of the Village Hidden In The Leaves. Yugito just stared at her with her blue eyes she tried to speak by it just wasn't happening. "Say hell to the o lit-Yugi, o ya" rapped Bee. "H-h-hel-l-lo H-h-ok-a-a-ge S-sama" Yugito stuttered. Tsunade's honey eyes staring directly into her blue ones. "Was that so hard hey Yugito, come on will have you settled in and…I just got a great idea Yugito how bout cha live with Naru-chan" said Tsunade with an evil smirk that made Bee shiver. Yugito and Naruto just blushed up a storm "Hahahaha today is a great day to be me" said Tsunade with a triumphant look on her face but somehow still sporting the evil smirk. Yugito then noticed something swirling around in the corner of her eye it looked so fluffy. Her first instinct was to grab it. That's exactly what young Yugito did. Naruto was still busy thinking about what had transpired. Not even noticing that Yugito had grab a very sensitive part of him. Yugito became stroking Naruto's fox-like tail he had been hiding as he was standing behind Tsunade. Naruto let out a purr. Yugito's inner girl came to the surface full force

"CUTE!" she screamed. Naruto was in bliss at the moment purring to his heart's content. "Tsunade why does lil-nine have a tail" said Bee in a curious tone. Tsunade appeared behind bee and they both shusined away into the forest. "Well Bee like you Naruto is a Jinchuricki like you" Tsunade said whispering into Bee's ear so that Yugito couldn't hear her. "Tat don't explain the tail" Bee said obviously confused. "Naruto's Bijuu is the strongest therefore the seal had some side affects" Tsunade explained in a matter of fact voice. "Naruto's 'Kaa-san' did it, you didn't really think all that chakra could be contained in a baby did cha. So Kyubii came up with a comprise.

"The extra chakra was used to give Naruto fox features" said Tsunade pausing for dramatic effect. "Don't ask me about the mechanics of it because I've got no freakin idea just the thought of it makes me want to binge drink" said Tsunade, this was Tsunade was drinking more sake such a bad idea. Bee nodded deciding to live it alone. "YAAAAA! Don't to that" screamed Naruto. Yugito was laughing and rolling around on the floor all she did was squeeze his tail, really hard. "Don't you laugh at me Yugi-chan" said Naruto with a smirk on his face. Naruto said looking down directly in front of Yugito, big mistake. "YOU ARE SO CUTE" screamed Yugito. Naruto also had a pair of fox-like ears. Naruto frowned at this but he was soon purring as Yugito was stroking his golden fox ears. Yugito then squeezed his ears Naruto Yelped in pain. "Yugito!" whined Naruto. Looking from the top of the main gate "Things just got interesting" said Tsunade in an evil by not threatening tone. "Da poor kids" Bee said with his face down sympathising with the two Jinchuricki.

"Well Hokage-Sama I got ta be goin. The council is sure ta be shitting themselves, now ta ya got two Jinchuricki, oh ya" said Bee in a smug tone. "Yes they are sure to be wantin Yugi-Chan back" said Tsunade looking up at the sunset making everything look orange. Tsunade then looked down at the two children. "Yugito!" screamed Naruto. Tsunade and Bee couldn't help but laugh Yugito was chasing Naruto trying to touch his tail but Naruto had it between his legs, like the saying goes. "But will protect her and I'm sure Naru-chan will be very protective of her I can see those together in the future" said Tsunade in a confident voice. "Care ta bet on that Tsu-Sama" said Bee with a smile on his face. She was known as the legendary sucker he was sure two win. "You're on what's the bet" said Tsunade in a cocky tone. Bee stopped looking at the playing children if you could call it that. Bee then went to whisper in her ear the sum of money which was obviously ridiculous as it took him seven seconds to finish saying the whole number. "You're on" said Tsunade grabbing and shaking Bee's hand. Yugito is going to be Naruto's girlfriend. "Yugito stop running for a second" said Naruto in a couscous tone. "What is it Naruto" said Yugito a bit worried by his tone. "WHAT'S A GIRLFRIEND" shouted Naruto. Yugito fell over anime style with a huge blush on her face. Naruto was immediately at her side. Waving a towel that magically appeared. "Yugi-Chan speak to me" screamed Naruto in a worried tone. Bee an Tsunade shusined back to their original places. "What happened to lil-yugi" asked Bee "Naruto's response was "UHUH" Tsunade then slapped himself herself in the face he had a lot to learn.

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter guys but I thought Yugito meeting Naruto deserved Its own Chapter


	4. Isn't That Cute

Yugito was out like a light. Everyone standing around her with curious looks on their faces. "Naruto a girlfriend is when…screw it! I'll tell you when you hit puberty" said Tsunade in an annoyed tone. "Baa-Chan what's puberty" Tsunade hit herself in the face again another mark appearing on her wrinkle free face despite being fifty-sixty, who knows. I'll tell you when you're old enough now drop it Naruto" said Tsunade in an extremely pissed tone. "Ok Baa-Chan" chirped Naruto oblivious that Tsunade had just called him Naruto. She only called him that ether when she was worried about him or he was in deep trouble. "Well it's about time we got into the village its getting dark. Oh and we gotta get Yugi-Chan all settled in with ya, hey Naru-Chan" Tsunade said with an evil smirk. Immediately Naruto blushed up a storm his little fox ears now stiff and even more visible. His tail now stretched and stiff. Tsunade began laughing; Yugito was still passed out on the ground. Killer Bee was just watching the scene unfold; a wild smirk was now appearing on his face. Hey lil-nine Yugi-Chan is still passed why don't cha carry her into the Leaf" said Bee still smirking. Tsunade caught on instantly "Oh im to old I think I'm sick my super strength his useless, oh Naru-Chan. Be a dear and carry ya future wife into my village" said Tsunade faking the damsel in distress.

Naruto blushed a deeper shade of red but his instincts told him to pick her up "Kit you need to carry her. She's important, look I'll tell you why after. Do as your Kaa-san says Naru-Kun. Obeying his mother Naruto ignored Bee's and Tsunade's hysterical laughing and lifted her onto her onto his back when she was safely on his back. He stood up straight, Yugito completely out of cat reflex snuggled into his back for warm Naruto looked back onto Yugito and blushed will he saw her snuggle deeper into his back. Tsunade being a medic was always prepared, and this embarrassing moment that she could use later for blackmail. Seeing her opportunity will Naruto was still getting used to the unfamiliar feelings e felt in is stomach and chest. Tsunade pulled out a camera. In ten or so flashes put all the photos in her jacket. "BAA-CHAN TSUNADE!" screamed Naruto in utter embarrassment.

"MWHAHAHAHA" Tsunade showing her evil side laughed. "Don't drop Yugi-Chan now Naru-Chan be a good boy and follow your Godmother to your apartment. Naruto nodded in understanding. He began following Tsunade with Bee in tow. As they pasted the villagers in the main street time seemed to stop Naruto was too busy to notice, he was staring at Yugito. Tsunade could her them "Filth shouldn't be allowed to live" one villager spat out. Bee was fuming he had his hand on his long sword ready to step in if he would see fit. "Scum" Tsunade began to channel chakra to her fist, they started glowing. One villager went beyond staring at charged at them be got in his stance, Naruto winced, but Tsunade like the protective mother she is charged at the villager. He started screaming fear coursing through his veins. "Lord Hokage! Please I" was all that was said before Tsunade reached him. She had punched square in the face effective killing him by crushing his skull. And sending him crashing into a food stand effective obliterating it. Naruto was glad that his Godmother cared for him so much. So much that she came back to the village and retired the Sandiame so she could watch over him. "What would I do without her" though Naruto dreamily. On the other hand he didn't like to see his Godmother like this he felt privileged that she cared for him so much but like his real mother he was a kind soul and didn't like killing. He held no grudge against any of the villagers, hell he would do the same thing if he lost a love to his Kaa-san's rage. Even though he she was being controlled he knew his mother had awesome rage. "Hell hath no fury like a women scorned, Kit" said Kyubii. Bee was, Bee. "Yo Tsu-Sama that's some mad smack down whoa!" said Bee in his normal tone of voice that seemed to lighten the mood. Tsunade smiled "IF ANY, AND I MEAN ANY OF YOU FUCK WHITS TOUCH, INSULT OR HARM IN ANYWAY. I WILL END YOU DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR" shouted Tsunade with authority. She was meet with courses of yes milady, yes maim and her favourite yes Tsunade-Sama. A wild smirk plastered on her face. Yugito on the other hand was in bliss she had never been so comfortable. Snuggling deeper into Naruto's back. "She's so…..rrrhhhhggg….what's the word that Baa-Chan uses" Naruto thought straining his brain. "Kit I believe the word you looking for is cute" said Kyubii in a mothering tone. "Thanks Kaa-San you're so smart" said Naruto glad to have such a smart Kaa-San. Kyubii blushed at the complement. Unable to talk she cut the connection before Naruto realized that his mother was prone to blushing. "Baa-Chan do you think Yugito looks cute" Naruto said oblivious to what he just said. Tsunade began drooling. " I can taste the ryo already" said Tsunade dreaming of her future winnings. "Oh no Tsu-Sama might be right, ya know. Might gonna regret the choice ta bet with the Godaime, oh no" said Bee in a depressed tone. It didn't suite him. Tsunade decided to drop this conversation bending down to Naruto's height. "Come on Naru-Chan I wasn't joking when I said Yugi-Chan would be moving in with I bet your getting tired of carrying" was all she said before Naruto interrupted her "NO! NO! WAIT! I uh want to ya know. WAIT I MEAN! It's ok Baa-Chan I can carry Yugi-Chan to my apartment" he said while blushing.

The group then moved onto Naruto's apartment. The villagers weren't looking at the even looking at Tsunade's group "Gossip travels fast in my village" she thought with a smirk on her face. They rounded a corner. And they came to the bottom of the stairs that led up to his apartment. "Can You" Tsunade was interrupted again by her Naru-Chan. "I CAN DO IT" shouted Naruto he blushed when he realized what he said. He walked up the stair with no effort Yugito was very light almost to light he would fix that he would stuff her with food. He would have to tell Baa-Chan he knew that, that wasn't healthy. He walked into his apartment and stepped in to living room. His apartment was simple living area with a couch and a TV one bedroom and Tsunade new that. It had a rather small kitchen In a L shape. Two bathrooms, one he never used. He did have a spare room but the room was filled with boxes of random things he couldn't be bothered cleaning it. It was sort of his dump room.

Bee and Tsunade walked into the apartment "Well Naru-Chan lay Yugi-Chan down on the couch so I can examine her" said in her doctor's voice. Tsunade took of her shirt. " I thought so she is suffering from a little dehydration she's a bit light we will have to fix that. It isn't noticeable. Her Bijuu probably has something to do with that water fruit and vegetables will fix that" Tsunade said in her doctor voice. "That's good to hear ya know, gotta get back to the land of LIGHTNIN good ta hear Yugi-Chan will be ok, ya know" he disappeared leaving Tsunade and Naruto by themselves. "Ok Naru-Chan you can sleep on the couch" Naruto nodded " I'm going to get Yugito ready for bed then I'll leave I'll be back I the morning ok" Naruto nodded again. He picked up Yugito and took her to his bedroom. Then exited he crashed on the couch and went to sleep. Five minutes later Tsunade walked out of Naruto's bedroom with a smile on her face Yugito was a heavy sleeper. Naruto had fallen asleep on the couch Tsunade walked over him and kissed him on the forehead good night Naru-Chan. She walked out and locked the door.

A couple of hours later Yugito woke up and to her surprise she was in a bed "Where the hell am I where's Naruto-Kun" she gasped did he just call him Naruto-Kun. She blushed. She got out of Naruto's bed and walked into the living room to find Naruto asleep on the couch she remembered the warmth and she did something she never thought she would do she snuggled up to him. She buried her face into his chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around her trying to find warmth she buried her face deeper into his chest and let out a content sigh and fell asleep in Naruto's arms.

Chapter 4 done. k guys review i'm interested to hear your feedback until next time Aj-Kun


	5. Time For School

It was early morning in Konoha the sun beamed through the gap in Naruto's windows. He was extremely comfortable. Almost like another source of heat was keeping him warm. He then played with golden hair twirling his fingers…..what the, golden hair. It smelt, nice but who did it belong to he wondered. In the meantime Yugito was in bliss she felt so warm and so safe. She inhaled his sent it relaxed her, due to her cat like nature she started purring snuggling deeper into Naruto's chest. And to Naruto's horror they busted through the door. "WAKE UP NARU-CHAN, YUGI-CHAN ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL" shouted Tsunade as she and Jiraya came busting in the door. "GAKI I NEED TA TEACH YA….OH OH OH WHAT DO WE HAVE HEAR" Jiraya said with an amused smirk on his face. Naruto's was beet red he was mortified. Yugito blissfully unaware of the situation purred and again sighed "Naruto-Kun" she said in bliss. "SMILE NARU-KUN" shouted Tsunade as she pulled out a camera, the same camera from yesterday. Yugito just snuggled deeper into Naruto's chest. Twenty flashes went of and Tsunade and Jiraya leaned on each other to prevent themselves from falling. Jiraya couldn't resist as his hands were a bit to adventurous. His hands had groped her ass and grabbed her boob. Tsunade bit down a moan but couldn't stop a tiny whimper that escaped her throat.

Naruto's ears where in over drive they where twitching trying block out that sound. It might have been soft but to Naruto's ears it sound like UH. Tsunade caught herself and regained her composure sending chakra to her fist she punched Jiraya in the face sending him flying right into the same couch that Naruto and Yugito were sleeping "This isn't gonna end well" said Naruto succumbing to his fate. Jiraya came crashing, bam, and direct hit landing on top of Yugito. Her eyes shot open she screamed and like the cat she is she clung to Naruto like he was he was her baby. The couch came toppling over. Yugito let out a cat like yelp as she and Naruto fell over the couch and hit the wall Jiraya was no different. Yugito reluctantly got up out of Naruto's arms. She glared at the Hokage her eyes turning a shade of purple.

"Why did you have to interrupt me Hokage-sama" said Yugito with anger in voice that was very evident. Tsunade was shocked at the tone could she have enjoyed sleeping in Naruto's arms that much. Yugito's eyes widened at what she had just said to the Hokage no less her eyes turning back to blue. They seemed to so that when she is angry."Oh H-h-ho-k-kag-g-ge I-i-i-i-im s-s-s-so-rr-y-y. Tsunade acted in a way that nobody saw coming she, she, smiled. Jiraya and Naruto both holding on to that couch for support trying to recover from the Intel shock of what had just happened. She smirked at this "Im going win a bet finally only like what six years to go and i can collect my money, you just what Killer Bee. "It's ok sweetie I can see you where really enjoying snuggling up to NA-RU-TO-KUN" teased Tsunade.

Meanwhile Jiraya was doing some teasing of his own. "Aw my little Naruto-kun is growing up. Who new, and I thought you where gonna be a late bloomer. Hey Naruto-Kun" teased Jiraya. "Alright gaki's its time to go to school Yugito I've got some new clothes for you and Naruto...YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF HER" boomed Tsunade's voice. Naruto nodded dumbly unable to say anything. "Good boy hear you go Yugi-Chan some new clothes for you" said Tsunade in a motherly tone. Her new clothes proofed into existence Tsunade handing her the new clothes she went into the other room to change. Ten minutes later Yugito appeared out of Naruto's rooms Naruto gapped at her. Her golden hair pulled into a ponytail with a white flower behind her ear. She was wearing a sun dress it was the colour yellow and came just below her knees she was wearing roman sandals that showed of her cute little toes. Her creamy legs where in plain sight it had straps that went over her shoulders that showed of her creamy showed of her creamy shoulders and her slime arms.

Once Yugito saw Naruto's reaction she blushed madly. "You're very pretty in that dress Yugi-hime" said Naruto not even realising what he had just said. "Kit that was very sweet of you, I think she likes you Naruto-Kun. BE NICE" scolded Naruto's Kaa-San. He mentally nodded. Ok you to enough of that lovey dovey crap" said Jiraya "Shout it BAKA" shouted Tsunade and punch him on the head again for the second time today and it wasn't even midday yet. "It's cute the way Naru-Chan treats Yugi-Chan. Anyway back to the matter at hand you two are going o the academy" said Tsunade in a voice that dared Naruto to challenge her and being Naruto he took the bait. "Why the hell do I have to go to the stupid ass academy, you taught me all that stuff so I wouldn't have to go to that dumb school" shouted Naruto getting into Tsunade's face. She didn't take to kindly to it. "NARUTO SENJU-UZUMAKI I AM YOUR GODMOTHER AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME" shouted Tsunade with authority. Jiraya and Yugito both flinched in fear. All poor little Naruto could do was nod he and Yugito where grabbed by Tsunade. "Have fun you to and make lots of friends and Naruto you don't have to humour the teachers" said Tsunade she then kissed them both on the cheek and sent them to the academy front gate. Tsunade laughed "Now you little pervert you grabbed my ass now you're going to pay" said Tsunade with an evil smirk on her face she then cracked her knuckles and bulled her fist.

Meanwhile at the academy front gate appeared Naruto and Yugito. "How does she do that" said Naruto still in shock. Yugito just stared at the school nervous. Naruto smirked at this. "Come on Yugi-Chan ya not scared. It's ok to be scared on your first day ya know" said Naruto teasing Yugito. "I'm not scared" shouted Yugito she immediately straightened up. "Ha who says I'm scared Naruto-Kun I'm looking forward to it" she said and walked toward the front door with an stride in her step she was very confident. Naruto laughed it was going to be funny they both walked up to the school Naruto's fox ears and tail swaying the breeze. Yugito noticed this and decided to jump on Naruto's back and started to stroke Naruto ears. "Hey Yugi-Chan what are you mfhpppp" Naruto sighed in bliss but didn't realise the rock in front of him he fell forwards and got spun around by the momentum.

He landed on his back and Yugito landed on top him she was now straddling his waist. Both blushed at the situation luckly they pretty early so no one was there. "Ah c-c-c-a-an you get of m-my wais-t-t Yugi-c-ch-han." Naruto stuttered out in embarrassment. Yugito just nodded and got off him. Naruto smirked and notice that Yugito was very fragile now it was teasing time they both entered the building and was now walking down the halls. "Hey Yu-gi-to would which one do you like better my tail" he said with a smirk his tail coming around her body and hitting her in the face. She was amazed at how soft in was. "Or Yu-gi-to do you prefer my ears" he said with a wild smirk. He bent his head down as they were still walking he then put his head under her chin. So the wherein range for her to grab she immediately grabbed them both in her hands but Naruto pulled away with a sharp tug and he whispered in her ear. "I think there about even hey Yu-gi-to" said Naruto looking down at her with a wild smirk on his face. She blush very hard who knew Naruto was such a flirt.

As they rounded the corner they came into t he main office and they both walked up to the receptionist. She saw them and spoke up. "What do you" she opened her eyes behind her grandma glasses and saw the tail swinging around the ear on his head the blond hair. She gasped. "O-o-oh Senju-Sama how may i serve you what would like why are here, can I have you autograph" she said it surprised Naruto but he sighed. "You don't have to have to call me that ma'am. Baa-Chan has decided that I and Yugi-Chan her should attend we both need backpacks and schedules if you would please. The boy was obviously well bought up well down Tsunade-Sama. "I'll have them for you in a minute Naruto you and your friend sit down I'll be back soon with your pencils textbooks schedules and bags I'll pull a few strings and get you in the same class" said the lady putting emphasis on the word friend making them both blush. "Oh and Naruto-Kun I expect an autograph for this" she said as she got up and came back with two back packs Yugito's yellow with two straps and Naruto's with on Strap and was black with and orange strip that went over the zipper.

"Here are you schedules school starts in ten minutes" the old lady said with a smirk on her face holding out a piece of paper with a blush on her wrinkled face "Autograph" she mumbled out he obliged signing his name on the paper turning around and putting on his pack so the strap was running across his chest. "Come on Yugi-hime or where gonna be late on our first day" said Naruto in an energetic mood he grabbed her hand and lead her out of the room. She blushed but submitted and allowed him to drag her to class. As Naruto dragged her down the hall he stopped at a door that read Iruka Umino room two hundred and two. This is it Yugi-hime he said as he let go of her hand as to not embarrass her they both walked calmly into the class room.

Sasuke Uchiha, of the mighty Uchiha clan. They teachers praised him for downing nothing the fan girls where never endless. All this attention mad the little bastard an arrogant nobody but his fans and all the teachers except Iruka where the only ones that like the little shit. As Tsunade put it on many occasions. He had his arms bought them up to his face in a think. Iruka could see the smirk on his face at the attention he was getting from the fan girls and fan boys. It made him sick to his stomach at how arrogant he was just soaking up all the attention like a sponge. As they all crowded around him the door opened and Naruto and Yugito walked in Naruto in all his foxy glory with a confident stride walked past Sasuke and his group. Yugito was a bit hesitant but he walked past Sasuke's group just as confident as Naruto did, if not even more confident. Naruto and Yugito went up to Iruka "Hi I'm Naruto" Naruto said in a confident tone. "I'm Yugito and I and Naruto-Kun will be joining your class" said Yugito in a confident voice. "Oh that's nice" Iruka said in a bored tone he turned around. He gasped very similar to the lady at the front desk. "SENJU-SAMA, PLEASE FORGIVE MY RUDNESS" said Iruka scared out of his life. He was sweating bullets.

To his surprise Naruto bowed to him. "It's nice to meet you to Iruka-sensei" said Naruto in a respectfully tone. He fell down in his chair. "O thank fuck your not an arrogant ass like that little bastard over there" Iruka said in a relived tone. Iruka got out of his chair and put both his hands on either side of Naruto and Yugito. "CLASS" nobody looked at him everyone was to busy paying attention to the mighty Uchiha. "CLASS!" Iruka shouted again no response. "Allow me" said Yugito her pretty sundress seems to dance around her because of the breeze that was coming through the window. "LOOK YOU LITTLE BASTARDS SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR SENSEI!" her voice echoed and boomed she commanded respect everyone looked up at them scared for their lives.

"Thank you Yugito" Iruka said at how much authority the girl's voice demanded. Cough sigh "Ok class today we have to new students this pretty young lady is Yugito make her feel welcome" she went and sat down and grabbed Naruto's bag as well so he would sit next to her he was going to anyway. "This is Naruto Senju-Uzumaki the son of Tsunade-Sama. Make him feel welcome" said Iruka as he became to write some stuff on the board. Sasuke felt threatened he got up from his seat and walked over to where Naruto and Yugito where sitting. He slammed his hands on their two-seater desk. "Can we help duck-butt" said Yugito with a wild smirk on her face Naruto didn't even acknowledge his presence much less look at him this enraged Sasuke.

Kay guys that's it for chapter five for light in her darkness. Don't be a viewer and not reviewer, ya know until next time guys let me know what you guys want to happen in this story via email or review.

SEE YA!


	6. Jinchuriki Kick Ass

Naruto obviously heard him because his fox ears twitched. He sighed and turned around facing the mighty Uchiha. "What do ya want with litt-ole me" said Naruto in cocky one but he had a right to be cocky as he had about half the strength of Tsunade. "I am Sasuke Uchiha of the great and powerful Uchiha clan I demand that you step outside and fight me Senju-Sama" Sasuke spat out with malice and venom in his voice. Naruto wiping a bit of spit out his face he got up a right in the Uchiha's face narrowing his cerulean eyes. Sasuke backed down instantly he was about to speak when a ruckus was heard outside. "HA I GOT HEAR FIRST INO-PIG THAT MEANS I GET TO SIT NEXT TO MY SASUKE-KUN" said Sakura Haruno triumphantly. Another voice was also heard. "GET REAL ARE YOU A COMPLETE MORON FOREHEAD I WAS HEAR FIRST" shouted Ino Yamanaka.

The door burst open and the two so called Konoichi came rushing inside the went straight to Sasuke's side they both realised that he had fallen over and there was a blonde man standing over him. The girls stood in front of Naruto protecting Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at this leave it to the two most idiotic Konoichi to protect him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO SASUKE-KUN" shouted Sakura with fire and determination making everyone look at them. "And why do you have cute little fox" Ino caught herself. She was her to protect Sasuke-kun. Before Naruto could answer the two who where glaring at him Yugito stood up and everyone winced when the fiery blonde stepped in-between Naruto an them. Glaring at them she spoke in a frightening tone. "The only thing at hate more than arrogant pricks like that ass down there are stupid little girl who don't know their place" said Yugito frightening the two the seemed less confident now. Before it got out of hand Iruka stepped in. "Girls sit down before Yugito beats the crap out of you and Sasuke learn some manners or the janitor will have a hard time scrapping you of the floor" Iruka said with a smirk finally that little bastard was being put in his place.

Everyone sat down Naruto just stared at Yugito this side of her it. What was that word that Jiraya used 'turned on' he was turned on for the first time in his life. His pants became tight and his penis began throbbing. He would ask his Godmother about it later and find out if something was wrong. During Iruka's lecture Naruto tried to pay attention he really did, it was so boring though. His Baa-Chan had already taught him all this crap along with the old man and Shizune-Neechan. He just stared at the window but was broken out of his stupor by Iruka. "How about you Naruto who did the first Hokage fight at the valley of the end. "Madara Uchiha" Naruto answered without hesitation and in somewhat bored tone. "Very good Naruto, oh and by the way I can tell that you're bored by those ears of yours there all droopy" he said with his back to the class writing on the board. "How did he do that he wasn't looking at me" Naruto whispered looking out the window again. The rest of the class was uneventful Sasuke tried answering every question but most were wrong.

"Alright class were all going outside on the academy training fields to practice taijustu" said Iruka everyone began to file out. When the class made it outside they sat down under the sakura tree it was in full bloom. Naruto sat next to Yugito at the back of the group as Iruka leaned against the tree with everyone facing him. "Ok class I'm going to assign you a partner that is going to most compatible and give you the best fight" said Iruka looking at the clip board he had in his hand. He went done the list to the four remaining names. "Ok Sakura you'll be going up against Yugito" said Iruka. Sakura went up to her Sasuke –Kun and practically screamed. "Sasuke-Kun! Please watch me I know that i can win" yelled Sakura right in Sasuke's face. Sasuke replied with a 'Hn' "Sasuke you'll be going against Naruto" said Iruka. Sasuke stood up and yelled at Naruto with a finger pointed directly at him. "I'll show you demon child! I'll show the power of the elite Uchiha" said Sasuke with a wild smirk on his face. Meanwhile Iruka was thinking. "Shit just got real" Naruto stood up calmly. "Well then you arrogant bastard, if you want to fight that badly I gladly fuck you up" said Naruto with a wild smirk on his face.

They both walked to the centre of the of the field Sasuke was the first to speak "Well then dope how would you like to go out with a bang" Sasuke said as he performed the hand signs for the fire ball justu. "FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL J" was the furthest he got before Naruto got to him. In a flash Naruto had cleared the field and punched Sasuke in the face sending him flying into the opposite wall effectively knocking him out. The whole class was stunned, well expect Yugito. "YAY NARUTO-KUN PUT THAT ARROGANT PRICK IN HIS PLACE" shouted Yugito. All of Sasuke's fan girls and boys rushed over to him. Iruka would have said something about Yugito's language but was too stunned. "Arrrg right Yugito will now take on Sakura" said Iruka.

Meanwhile the medics where scraping Sasuke off the wall. "Well come on then pinky ya wanna fight or are you gonna cry over that oxygen thief over there" Yugito said with a smirk. Sakura was fuming. "Look you little demon lover my mummy told me all about that thing over there. It said that he killed daddy and that if anyone where to like it they would die as well" said Sakura with malice in her voice. Yugito was about to burst. "One more little push and Yugi-Chan's gonna kill that bitch" thought Naruto. "No wonder he was abandoned at birth no wonder the Hokage pretends to that he waste of skin no wonder" She was cut off as Yugito literally jumped on her and punched her in the face. Picked her up by the throat and threw her into Sasuke who was being carried away by the medics by landing in the same hole as Sasuke made in the wall. Both landing in the same crater on the wall. Yugito broke down she went down on her knees and began sobbing. Naruto ran over to her and picked her up. She gladly let him pick her up and she cried in his chest. "See ya tomorrow Iruka-Sensei" shouted Naruto as he shusined away. Leaving everyone stunned.

They both landed in Naruto's apartment when they were out of sight her muffled sobs became gushing tears and screaming Naruto didn't know what to do so he sat down on the couch with her on his lap. He began stroking her hair and kissing her head. She eventually calmed her sobs became softer and softer. She eventually could put together words but still refused to let go of Naruto's shirt. "N-Naruto-K-K-Kun" she managed to muffle out she lifted to her so she could look in Naruto's ocean blue ones. She gasped at the calmness and the loving sparkle she saw; she had never seen anything like it. "H-how d-d-do you d-deal with the hateful glares, being and outsider, and outcast, b-b-bing called a d-d-dem" she choked and couldn't finish the world she began to cry and again. She poured her heart and cried so hard she began hitting Naruto not enough to hurt him but he could fell all her pain, her agony, her hatred and sadness overwhelming sadness and loneliness.

She looked at him again after a while the sun had gone down and the moonlight was seeping through the curtains and shining on his eyes making them sparkle. "I don't hate those people Yugi-Chan there all just...ignorant, somewhat" he chuckled which confused Yugito. "Look Yugi-Chan this village lost over half it's shinobi corps mostly all civilians and everyone on that lost a family member" explained Naruto Yugito was intently listening. "They take out their anger and frustration on me because they blame my Kaa-San for what happened, it actually wasn't her fault. These people attack me out of anguish and to be honest I would too. Well not anymore because Baa-Chan will have their heads if they do she is quite scary when she is angry" laughed Naruto. "He has the warmest and loving heart I've ever seen" she sobbed again "I...for the first time...ever I feel...safe and loved" Yugito thought and smiled.

Yugito was so comfortable and warm she felt so safe in his arms. She sighed but blushed as she knew she liked Naruto in that way. She closed her eyes and sighed again as she fell asleep in Naruto's arms. Naruto looked down at Yugito he was still stroking her hair. She look what was that word that Jiraya-Sensei used all the time to describe Baa-Chan. "Beautiful is the word you're looking for Kit, which she does" said Kyubii in his head. Naruto sighed. "You look beautiful Yugi-Chan" whispered Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes and inhaled Yugito's scent it calmed him. He fell asleep with is faced buried in Yugito's hair she smelt so good. Unknown to Naruto Yugito had heard his earlier comment and blushed when she heard him snoring. "He actually thinks im beautiful mhmhmh" she giggled quietly as to not awake Naruto. She then snuggled deeper into his chest and sighed she had never felt so at peace.

The sun seeped through the curtains shining on Yugito's faced she cringed and opened her eyes she looked up at Naruto his blond hair covering his eyes. She pushed his hair back and looked at the drool he had in the corner of his mouth. His fox ears in full view as he was looking down "So cute" she began to stroke his ears earning a purring sound from him his leg began to move up and down in a spasm. "This is just too cute" thought Yugito. "That he does Kitten" said a voice in Yugito's head. "What are you I'm I crazy" thought Yugito "No you're not crazy your my Jinchuricki your like Naruto-Kun he has my sister imprisoned inside him" explained Nibi. "So that's why people hate me and Naruto-Kun we are Jinchuricki" wondered Yugito. "That's right Kitten you and Naruto-Kun are Jinchuricki ...I'm sorry this is all my fault" sobbed Nibi. Silence followed Nibi's confession. Yugito smiled into Naruto's chest. "It's ok Nibi I hold no anger or hatred toward you I hope we can be friends" thought Yugito cheerfully. "Oh Kitten I want to be something far more than that from now on I'm your guardian" said Nibi. "So a Kaa-San" thought Yugito in a happy tone. "Yeah like a Kaa-San my little Kitten" said Nibi happily. "Naruto-Kun looks pretty hot right Kitten I can feel your desire for him" thought the most perverted Bijuu.

Kay guys another on down I want to hear your suggestions in the reviews as to what you want to happen in the story maybe a little lemon. Or a battle or Tsunade knocking more people out thats always fun to write about well until next time guys.

SEEYA Aj-Kun


	7. You Really Are To Mature For Your Age

"I-I-I" stuttered Yugito, it was all she had to say. "Just be honest my little Kitten gets wet when she looks at her blonde saviour" Nibi said smugly. "I-I-I" she sighed "YES FINE I DO I THINK THAT NARUTO IS SEXY" she shouted. But she didn't say it in her find she opened her eyes and pried herself of Naruto so she could see if she heard her. She looked up and to her never ending horror he had smirk on his face. "Well you do hey Yugito. I hear Jiraya-sensei say that about Baa-Chan all the time and he told me what it means" he said with his eyes still closed. "N-N-Naruto I-I-I" she just buried her head into his chest again wishing that she could she disappear. "HAHAHAHAA its ok Yugi-Chan I think your sexy as well" said Naruto not even realising the big deal about the word 'sexy' it was just another pervy word that his sensei used. Yugito was not so oblivious to the reproductions of that word she just buried her chest deeper into Naruto's chest trying to cover her blush. Failing miserably as Naruto caught this and began to laugh but stopped after a while he thought Yugito might die from embarrassment.

"Come on if we don't go visit Baa-Chan she'll come bursting through the door and we will, or you'll be cough snuggling into my chest" laughed Naruto. Naruto began to stand but Yugito didn't let go she just snuggled into him and clinging to him in a cat like manor "That's kind of cute thought Naruto" shaking his head at the thought he gently pushed Yugito onto the cough and he got up to take a shower emerging from the door to see a already dressed Yugito in another sun dress that Tsunade had bought her Tsunade must have a thing for sundresses. Naruto didn't even seem to care that he was just wearing a towel he just kept staring at Yugito who was waiting patiently at the door.

Yugito was wondering what was taking him so long but when the showered turned off she let out a sigh of relief and turned around when she also heard the door open she smiled when he stepped out the door but her smiled suddenly disappeared when she realised Naruto was wearing just a towel. "WHAT THE HELL NARUTO PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON" she yelled a she swiftly turned around trying to hide the blush she felt coming on. "What's wrong Yugi-Chan" he then realised what she actually said he looked down. "Aw crap a sorry Yugi-Chan" he chuckled nervously. He turned around and went to change. He came out of his room a few seconds later fully dressed. He opened the door holding her hand. "Come on Yugito lets go" said Naruto while leading her out.

They come out of the door and they were now walking on the main road that leads them to the Hokage Mansion. The Mansion was now in sight Naruto has his eyes closed and didn't see the person in front of him still holding Yugito's hand he bumped into someone falling on top of him. And they bumped heads effectively causing Naruto and the stranger to groan in pain somehow Yugito remained on her feet due to her cat like reflexes. "AHHH! Watch where you're going you dumbass" said a boy that looked like he had a pinhead apple on his head. "Oh shut up if been walking at a normal pace this wouldn't of happened, ah you really are STUPID!" shouted Naruto rubbing his nose. "Me stupid I have an IQ of over three hundred and you call me the dumbass, my face" he whined "Whatever I can't be bothered arguing with a guy who makes Sasuke look intelligent" said the boy he got up still rubbing his face. "As if that egoistical Uchiha duck brained teme is smarter than me" shouted Naruto who was still on the floor rubbing his nose. A girl behind the group heard this and started to laugh bending down to the floor Naruto was on with a frown on her face. "Hey you're that really cu... I-I-I mean your that guy that made my Sasuke-Kun look like and idiot oh" she exclaimed pointing her finger and Yugito and continued her rant. "And your that scary girl from the class yesterday who beat up Forehead-girl. I never got to thank you" she shouted holding out her hand as a gesture of friendship" Yugito was somewhat annoyed and surprised at the same time that cow from yesterday that defended that Uchiha that her Naruto-Kun trounced. She also heard that syllable that Naruto seemed to miss. But she didn't have any girlfriends if you don't count the old blond crazy mother of big busty Hokage. So she took her hand in hopes of making a friend. "My name is Yug" but was cut off by the blond holding her hand. "I know who you are Yugito remember me from yesterday, oh how rude of me I never told you my name" she paused for a second. "My name is Ino Yamanaka I hope we can be friends" her blue eyes looking into directly into Yugito's. Yugito smiled back. "And this so called genius is Shikamaru Nara and the first thing you should know about him is he is the laziest person to ever be born in Konoha.

"This is" Yugito started but was cut off again by Shikamaru. "Naruto right I saw you yesterday beat the crap out of the arrogant son of a bitch Uchiha. I never had the chance to thank you everyone wanted to do that but none of us are Tsunade-Sama's Godson" Shikamaru said showing the most emotion he had toward any subject. "Bwhaahaha it's nice ta meet ya Shikamaru and I'm sorry for bumping into you it really was my fault" said Naruto while getting up of the floor and dusting himself off as she smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head with one hand. "That's cool I should try and walk faster" Shikamaru said while laughing. They were all broken out of their stupor when they heard what sounded like a screaming banshee. "Hey you!" a voice said from behind them all. Naruto began to hold his ears and yelp in pain due to his sensitive hearing. "Demons shouldn't be allowed to be on the street" she shouted everyone groaned as she came into view it was Sakura. "Wow the medics in Konoha must be absolutely amazing for you to be screaming like a chicken without a head" said Yugito in a smug tone. "Who ask you demon loving hoar" shouted Sakura. "Do you ever shut up do you realise that your disturbing the peace with your insistent screaming Banshee-San" said Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Shut it demon I'm on my way to see the great and powerful Tsunade-Sama and to ask her if I can study under her" Sakura said smuggle. "HAHAHAHAHAH! YOU THINK-HAHAHAHAHA" Naruto couldn't believe his fox ears. "Baa-Chan won't teach you" said Naruto with a shit eating grin on his face. "She may be gettin old but she ain't stupid. She can't teach me and you HAHAHA" said Naruto still smiling. "HA I can convince the Hokage to disown you and take your place as her student I'll be a hero" said Sakura with a stupid smile on her face. Naruto didn't take to kindly to those words he marched over to her with blood red eyes and got in her face. "ARE YOU REALLY THAT ARROGONT SAKURA" said Naruto shaking with rage. But he felt a calm gentle presence sooth him it was Yugito who had put wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and burying her face into his back. "Please Naruto-Kun calm down Tsunade will 'knock' some sense into her" she whispered so that only he would hear putting emphasis on the word knock. "Alright Sakura we were on our way to see the Hokage as well will go together Sakura just sneered and ran ahead to the Hokage tower trying to convince Tsunade to see her way. Naruto and everyone just snickered. "This gonna be fun" said Naruto still sporting the same grin.

Should be interesting Kay Guys review any suggestions that you guys would like to happen I'll try and incorporate them all. Until Next time guys Aj-Kun.

SEEYA!


	8. Oh You Didn't Do That

Sakura came up to the civilian council doors she was in a fit of rage her gigantic forehead had sweat streaming down it Naruto and his friends where watching her in amusement. Naruto being half Kitsune was a natural prankster. His ears twitched he heard familiar voices that of his Godmother, Danzo and Sakura's mother she was as Tsunade put it a banshee. They were discussing the Uchiha by the sounds of it he sneered but a shit eating grin appeared on his face when he heard "Tsunade drop that demon and train my daughter" screamed Sakura's mother. Changing the subject completely Sakura also hearing this smirked and barged through the doors Tsunade was livid. "MUMMYS RIGHT COME ON GRANDMA YOUR GETTING OLD AND ALL THE SAKE THAT YOU DRINK COME ON OLD LADY LETS GO BECAUSE YOUR GONNA CHEAT ME THAT SUPER STRENGTH SO I CAN PUMMEL THAT DEMON" Sakura chirped madly. Tsunade had never been so mad in her life she had dealt with Jiraya's sexual harassment and Naruto's constant pranks but, but this. "So old lady are you going to teach my daughter or not your not getting any younger what are you like seventy" said Sakura's mum.

Meanwhile all of Naruto and his friends were watching outside watching. Naruto couldn't help but snicker. Danzo was thinking "Shit just got real" he thought with a smirk. "Just one more push" thought Yugito. "COME ON GRANDMA OR ILL STEAL OR SAKE POUR IT ON THE DEMON AND GET SASUKE-KUN TO DO HIS FIRE JUTSU SO THAT HE CAN BURN AND GO BACK TO HELL WHERE HE CAME FROM" shouted Sakura now in Tsunade's face. "Listen to me little Sakura" said Tsunade in a calm voice. "Wait for it" thought Shikamaru with a smirk on his face "YOU LITTLE WORM I AM THE GODAMIE HOKAGE AND I DEMAND RESPECT AND ILL BE DAMNED IF SOME PRINCESS THAT LIVES IN THE LALA LAND COME IN AND TELL ME WHAT I CAM AND CANT DO. YOU THREATEN MY NARUTO HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH IF YOU EVER EVER THREATEN HIM AGAIN IM GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER A FATE WORSE THEN DEATH! Tsunade screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone was in shock at Tsunade's tone of voice all Naruto could think was I have the best Baa-Chan ever. "Don't you yell at my daughter you old hag or I'll" she was cut off by Tsunade "You'll do what I dare you to say another word if you even mutter a sound I well put you six feet under before you can say leaf" said Tsunade in a dangerous tone that meant business. Sakura was in tears she had never been so scared in her life. Mummy said that Hokage was gonna teach her but she was yelled at for no reason she just called it like it was she deserved to taught by the legendary Tsunade. "WHY DOES EVERYONE PROTECT THAT SCUM HE IS NOTHING BUT A MONSTER IF YOU GET TO CLOSE TO IT, IT WILL CORRRUPT YOU AND MAKE IT'S SERVANT" screamed Sakura at the top of her little lungs.

Tsunade was about to yell at the top hear lungs at her again but to everyone surprise. Sakura gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. It belonged to Naruto. "It's ok Sakura we can be friends" he said in a childish tone with a foxy grin on his face. "Well Sakura ya wanna be my friend" said Naruto in a cheerful tone. Sakura contemplated this as she looked into those beautiful sparkly blue eyes. She had to be honest with herself he was kind of cute. "No what about Sasuke-Kun I must remain loyal to him. Ha ya that's it if I just make this demon suffer he'll be mine and that Hokage bitch couldn't touch me" thought Sakura. Sakura smirk he had though he had made a new friend. Sakura's mother was appuled by this display. "Since when do demon's have feelings" though Sakura's mother. Naruto reached out his hand so that he could help Sakura up. Sakura got up and got up to eye level with him sporting an evil grin everyone noticed this and grimaces expected Naruto still sporting his kind smile. Sakura leaned back and spat in Naruto's face the ultimate insult.

"No I only listen to Sasuke-Kun and mummy. Who would want to be a friend of a demon a monster? You should have died a birth you demon scum. I wish you would disappear no one wants you hear demon. You deserve nothing but pain, everyone hates you. You DAMN DIRTY FOX!" Sakura screamed the last bit. Naruto stood there frozen he had never known how much hatred Sakura harboured for him it wasn't fair she didn't even know him and she hated him why, why is life so unfair and cruel why was he dealt such a crappy had in life no one else knew of his pain. He was all alone. A lone tear escaped his eyes. This made Sakura's mum laugh "HAHAHAHAHAHA that's my girl Im so proud of you" screamed Sakura's mum. Naruto fell to his knees before anyone could tend to Naruto. Danzo threw a Kunai at Sakura he threw it with so much force that she was slammed into the wall. Danzo snickered at this. "Pathetic little worm" Danzo was imminently in front of Sakura, Sakura was crying...again. Meanwhile Yugito and Tsunade was comforting Naruto. Shikamaru and Ino stood stunned. Naruto was crying so hard as he buried his face into Tsunade's soft chest. Sakura's mother charged at Danzo rushing passed Yugito and Tsunade. She screamed like a banshee as she charged. Danzo just sighed "Back in my day people who didn't know their place where dealt with in the most in humane way possible" said Danzo in a cold calculation voice she stopped in her tracks and dropping to hear knees shaking in fear. "WIND STYLE GALE FORCE WIND" shouted Danzo as Sakura's mum slammed into the wall on the opposite side of the council chamber. "Stupid bitch" he muttered "Now what to do with you little trash" said Danzo narrowing his eyes at Sakura. Sakura coward before the sight of Danzo and looked like a scared little puppy pushing herself against the wall trying to find an escape.

"P-p-p-pl-l-ease Danzo-Sama" was all she said before she passed out. Naruto had passed out as well in Tsunade's arms. Shikamaru, Ino and Yugito looking on. Still looking down at her Naru-Chan Tsunade voiced her gratitude to Danzo. "Thank you Danzo no wonder they call you the War Hawk. I am sorry you had to dirty your hands with such trash" she said the last part with venom in her voice glancing from Sakura and then to her mother.

"I will deal with that little bitch later" said Tsunade while she picked up Naruto out of some reflex Naruto curled his tail in to retain warmth. She walked out leaving Sakura and her mother passed out on the floor. "When they both get off their fat asses shit is gonna hit the fan" Tsunade chuckled a bit. Due to her cat-like hearing Yugito heard her and giggled a bit as well.

Sorry for the late update guys hope you guys review and if you have any suggestions like a lemon maybe or something like that anyway

SEEYA GUYS LATER Aj-Kun


	9. Innocence and Arrogance

Light, light hit him like a ton of bricks right between the eyes he grimiced and turn around trying to recapture sleep. He was woken up by his best friend. "Naruto wake up Naruto NARUTO-KUN WAKE UP YOUR GODMOTHER MADE YOU RAMEN" shouted Yugito in Naruto's fox ear's. His tail and ears stiffened and he shot up off the couch right into Yugito's face. Their lips meet in an explosion of sensation coursed through both their little bodies, whoa. Meanwhile Naruto was thinking what did Baa-Chan call this again o right a kiss feels nice" thought Naruto in bliss. Meanwhile Yugito's face went red like a Christmas tree on the outside she looked red but content but on the inside she was thinking. "Crap, crap what do I do I...what, who, how" was all she could think and guess who walks through the door.

Naruto's favourite person...sometimes. FLASH FLASH FLASH. They both separated, crap.  
"Baa-Chaaaaaaan" whined Naruto. "We were doing...what is it called again" Naruto knitted his eyebrows together in frustration. "You were sharing a kiss Naruto" said a voice that came from the direction of the window. The voice belonged to Naurto's sensei Jiraya The Toad Sage. "That was quite the romantic movie kiss well worth the five stars we shared a kiss like that when we were there age, hey Tsunade-Hime. At the door Tsunade couldn't help the blush that crept up on her face.

It was a sight to behold the Godamie Hokage Tsunade Senju was blushing. The lady who took on armies and won. The women who would beat the crap out any guy who she thought looked at her the wrong way. This was a side that Naruto had never seen of his Godmother. She had her knees bent inward her fingers were twiddling together she was looking at the ground. She looked like a school girl with a massive crush. And that crush had just talked to her. Naruto couldn't resist.

"HAHAHAHAHA Baa-Chan your blushing like a beetroot I wonder if Jiraya Sensei has any more stories about you to" shouted Naruto who was now standing on the couch pointing at his Godmother. Yugito was also in hysterics. "AWWWWWWH. That is so cute Tsunade-Sama I wonder if you still have your little crush on Jiraya-Sama. HAHAHAHAHA" Screamed Yugito in delightful laughter rolling around on the floor holding her stomach. Jiraya couldn't help but snicker. She was still sitting on the window seal. "Sorry I dumped you in it Tsunade-Hime I couldn't resist that was just too cute it reminded me of the one we shared at their age. But don't worry Hime you still have photo's to develop how about I help you post those pictures all around Konoha, aye Tsunade-Hime" said Jiraya in a very evil tone.

Tsunade regained her composure. "Hey now who's turn is it to blush aye, Naru-Chan, Yugi-Chan" snickered Tsunade. Naruto's and Yugito's faces were amazingly red it was quite the sight. A simultaneous blush. In the mindscapes of Naruto and Yugito both their respective Bijuu were in hysterics. They both found a way to establish that mental connection they had so long ago.

"HAHAHAHAHAH this is quite the entertainment hey Kyubii-Nee-Chan" screamed Nibi in laughter. "My little Naruto-Kun is growing up I'm so damn proud to be called his Kaa-San. Life has just got more interesting" said Kyubii. "Hey Nee-Chan" said Nibi. "Yes what is it Nibi" replied Kyubii. "Nee-Chan i worried about my little Kitten she doesn't want Naruto to know she has me sealed inside her I-I want her to be more like Naruto. I believe we should all have a little get together, what do you think Nee-Chan" said Nibi eagerly awaiting her big sisters response. "That would be a good idea you're smarter than I remember HAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Kyubii. Nibi broke out in a furious blush. Meanwhile in the outside world Tsunade could help but let a little though slip.

"YES YES YES those two are made for each other that money is mine. It s quite cute how Naru-Chan likes Yugito but has no idea how to express it. Yugito on the other hand reminds me of a younger me she knows what she wants and she knows how to express her feelings the only problem is she is way too embarrassed to let her feelings known to Naruto, when there older I might have to intervene. That reminds me I think I need to have Jiraya teach Naruto about the birds and the bees when it is time to get down and dirty my little Naru-Chan is gonna blow her away. I'll also be a 'lot richer" thought Tsunade.

She was broken out of her stupor by a whining Naruto. "Hey Baa-Chan why do you have to be so mean all I did was point out how you blush. Why aren't you Jiraya-Sensei's girlfriend" asked a Naruto out of complete and utter innocent curiosity. "That would be so cute Tsunade-Sama you and Jiraya sensei would be a cute couple.

Both Tsunade's and Jiraya's faces were red and they were embarrassed. But they where wondering "Maybe it is time to give this relationship a chance after all she/he is only pervy/super crazy" they both thought simultaneously. "Both of you are as big as a tease as each other ya know Naruto I see the way you look at Yugito we might have another little set of Fox ears and tails running around Konoha I can't wait to be a grandmother. And im most certainly sure that Jiraya would love to be a Grandfather" said Tsunade in a triumphant tone.

That's it Tsunade had won and everyone knew it why was life so cruel. "Alright you two that's enough out of both of you I have council meeting" she sighed inwardly at the thought stupid old bastards "Alright Jiraya we will talk later. I think you should go get something to eat" suggested Tsunade. "Ok Baa-Chan" said Naruto he then turned to Yugito. "So Yugi-Chan what would you like to eat" said Naruto in a very gentlemanly manner even though he didn't know it.

"I feel like ramen" Yugito stated plainly. She was actually thinking "Wow he is so considerate" thought Yugito dreamily. Tsunade and Jiraya had shit eating grins on their faces. "REALLY YUGI-CHAN RAMEN IS MY FAVOURITE FOOD OF ALL TIME I COULD EAT IT FOR DAYS AND DA" he stopped unexpectedly. "WHAT ARE WAITING AROUND HERE FOR YUGI-CHAN LETS GO TO ICHIRAKU RAMEN COME ON YUGI-CHAN" shouted Naruto in and up-beat enthusiasm. He grabbed her and yanked her so he now was carrying her bridle style. Luckily she was wearing skin tight pants and an under shirt with a small over the top jacket that only reached just under her developing breasts.

He the jumped out the window. Yugito was screaming sheer delight. She took a moment to look up at her Naruto-Kun. The wind blew through his untamed hair his blue eyes shimmering in the sunlight. She clutched his black shirt for dear life a blush crept across her face she was prone to blushing. All Naruto was think "RAMEN WITH YUGI-CHAN. RAMEN WITH YUGI-CHAN" he landed as light as a feather on the grass and raced to his favourite place in the world to eat his favourite food with his most favourite person in the whole wide world.

Naruto raced toward Ichiraku ramen at break neck speed carrying a laughing Yugito in his arms. Dodging people leaving a cloud of smoke in his wake. He reached his goal in a matter of seconds later. He rushed through the entrance. "OLD MAN AYAME-NEECHAN RAMEN RAMEN. YOU RAMEN IS AWESOME MAY I HAVE 1 BOWL OF PORK RAMEN FOR YUGITO HERE AND 10 MISO RAMEN FOR ME PLEASE, PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEASE! Boomed Naruto's voice that had same what of a desperation sound to it obviously craving the dish.

Ayame was the first to look at him and replied back with the same enthusiasm. "NARUTO-KUN HOW ARE YOU LOOK GREAT OH I JUST LOVE YOUR LITTLE FOX EARS" shouted back Ayame. She then leaned over the counter and rubbed both of Naruto's ears. Naruto purred in delight. Ayame squeeled at the cuteness level skyrocketed.

Tenchu looked over his shoulder to see his favourite customer being attacked by his daughter. "Alright Ayame leave Naruto-Kun alone, give him his ears back. Alright Naruto-kun I'll get'cha your order right away. Both Yugito and Naruto sat down on the stools. Then they both heard the most horrible noise from the most horrible person. Ever.

"Hello there demon, you and your bitch allowed out in a public place. As an Uchiha elite I ban you and your bitch from being allowed in this district again. I am and Uchiha my word his final now, BEGONE"

Kayy guys done with that chapter review on any suggestions you would like Naruto to do to Sasuke. FOR TAKING AWAY HIS PRECIOUS RAMEN.

SEEYA GUYS Aj-Kun


	10. Uchiha's Big Head Big Bad Naruto

"Hello there demon, you and your bitch allowed out in a public place. As an Uchiha elite I ban you and your bitch from being allowed in this district again. I am and Uchiha my word his final now, BEGONE"

Silence, silence was all that followed the almighty Uchiha's speech no one even acknowledged his presence. "Did you hear something Ayame-Chan" asked Naruto in a bored tone. "No I didn't, I do however hear a buzzing sound like a little insignificant fly who's about to be caught in a spiders web" replied Ayame also in a very bored tone.

Yugito and Tenchu also decided to get involved. "I think your bug zapper is broke Mr Ichiraku. Ethier that or a bug seeking to fuel its little arrogant pride needs to be cut down to size" Yugito said smirking and slurping up some steaming noodles not even looking at Sasuke.

"Oh Yugito you have quite the point" said Tenchu while doing the dishes facing the opposite direction from Sasuke. "I wonder if a Kunai up the ass would work just as well as bug spray" said Tenchu suppressing a snicker poor wheedle Sasuke.

Sasuke erupted. "IM AN UCHIHA YOU LITTLE WHEELPS IM THE HEIR TO THE ALMIGHTY UCHIHA CLAN. IM INVINSABLE IM AWESOME, GREAT AND POWERFUL. I DEMAND, NO I DERSERVE RESPECT ACKNOWLEDGEMENT. IN FACT YOU SHOULD BE ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES KISSING THE VERY SPOT WEAR MY FEET HIT THE GROUND YOU MISERABLE LITTLE COCKAROACHES" shouted Sasuke his voice was that of a little worm who doesn't know his place. AT NARUTO'S FEET.

No one saw him. Like a yellow flash. Naruto's hyperactive cheery happy-go-lucky mood was no more. The mask was down. He launched himself across the shop slamming his fist into Sasuke's scrawny undefined little stomach effectively making him spit up blood.

Sasuke was on his knees grovelling before the awesome might known as Naruto Senju-Uzumaki. Meanwhile in the ramen shop everyone was at a loss for words. loss for words. Yugito was blushing and she sighed in bliss. "Yugito Uzumaki I like the sound of that oh Naruto-Kun" Yugito though again sighing dreamily.

Tenchu was about to laugh but the he realised just how powerful the little ball of energy is. Ayame was just. Wow who new pretty much. Hahahaha.

"Please, Please don't kill me please Naruto-Sama. Please" he was cut off by Naruto's blood red eyes. Sasuke was shaking under Naruto's powerful glare. Naruto picked Sasuke up by the throat holding him in the air and bring him to his eye level. Naruto's ruby red eyes were boring in Sasuke's soul.

"Listen to you little worm" Naruto pulled him so that Naruto could talk into Sasuke's ear. Naruto spoke not above a whisper so no one could hear him it was a dark voice altered by his Kaa-San. Sasuke actually soiled himself piss dripping down his leg he was crying hysterically.

"If you ever, ever come near my loved ones ever again I will obliterate you" Naruto said still whispering into Sasuke's ear and released his hold on the young Uchiha neck effectively dropping him on his pompous little ass. Sasuke scrambled to his feet and ran for his dear life when he reached a good distance away so that only Naruto with his fox enhanced hearing could hear him.

Sasuke spoke naught above a whisper. "You will pay you demon scum, you and all your precious people I will have my revenge I swear on the proud and glorious name that is Uchiha" said Sasuke in a dark voice. On of a spoiled brat who when he can't get his own way he acts like a little baby and pisses himself. He sure could throw around the 'I am an Uchiha I deserve the world card' The truth is that all of the Jounin, Chunin, all of the council save Tsunade's two old advisors. But he was especially hated by Danzo. Danzo was a much better Uchiha then this 'little impudent worm' as Danzo so practically put it.

"Naru-Chan fancy seeing you hear" sounded a sickly sweet voice. In Naruto's mindscape Kyubii was in tears. She was rolling around on the floor hysterically. "Hahahahaha N-N-Naruto hahahahahaha" she got up still snickering and chuckling. "I swear Naruto-Kun you are more of a Kitsune than you were ever human.

Flashback

Naruto was running down a small alleyway. He was eager to eat some food his favourite food was in the dumpster. He had on a red shirt and black pants he had no shoes on and his clothes were n tatters his hair was full of dirt and grime. The little boy skipped the alleyway he was so happy that it was garbage day he had not eaten in over a week and it showed his rags hanged over him and they barley fit his tattered shirt swirled around in the wind due to lack of contact with his deteriorating stomach. The young boy happily dived into the dumpster pick up a discarded from looks of it, it was a mouldy old sandwich. He happily ate. Blissfully unaware of the beautiful women with buxom blond hair and who knows what size breasts. Just stared at the end of the alleyway she had never seen anyone be so happy to eat garbage.

Naruto finished his sandwich and immediately threw up he was crying as he threw up his small stomach must be the cause of his pain. The boy immediately perked up when he heard three pairs of footsteps approaching they seemed uncoordinated and disoriented.

The young blond woman was knocked over. Because of the sneak attack she didn't know what was happening she was still in shock from seeing the young boy with fox ears and a tail eat garbage. She watched the scene unfold the young boy was grabbed by his tail and was bout up to the face of a women. "He look it's the little demon boy she said in a slurred voice she held the little boy up to the two other drunk men. "Ya look the little monstered made a mess on the floor all that vomit" said the man in a drunken voice.

"Hey before you give both the Honshi brothers what do you say we have a little fun with the demon" said the brother pulling down his pants revealing his average size member. Naruto had tears in his eyes he just wanted them to beat him up. But this. But this please oh Lord almighty no. The man ripped of Naruto's tattered pants and pushed him up against the wall. He was about to push in his member when a fist slammed into his face sending him flying into the opposite wall Naruto collapsed.

"Hey you bitch I paid good money for these twits services and you destroy one of their skulls you will pay" shouted the drunken women. The blonde just stood there giving the women a death glare. "You little slut how dare you and your man-whores take advantage of this poor little boy" the blonde women screamed and slammed her fist into the woman's ribs breaking all of them she cough up blood her internal organs crushed she landed on the floor and coughed up blood again and died.

"You wanna try your luck. But by the look of your tint dick I presume that you would be a pussy. In fact when I saw it a first I thought he had a pussy" taunted the blond. "I'll show you, you boob freak. The only thing I've seen boobs that big is a walrus, you fat pig" shouted the in raged he charged blindly into the blonde. The women just smirk and lifted up her entire foot glowed green it look like green fire.

"HEAVEN KICK OF PAIN" shouted the blond woman she slammed her foot into the man's skull splattering the man's brains all over the alley wall. The blond smirk at this serves that bastard right hurt this poor little boy, wait why was she a member of the legendary sanian helping out this lowly little boy. She didn't know nor did she care. She walked over to the half naked boy and wrapped her Jounin jacket over him effectively covering his small body.

She picked him up and began walking the sunshine hitting them both in the face as if the heavens were smiling on the two.

Flashback end

Her kit had come a long way since that day that they meet Tsunade. Kyubii was broken out of her stupor by Naruto's screaming she gasped in and looked down at the image of Naruto with a worried motherly look but she sighed in relief when she realised what or who was hurting Naruto.

"Ow Ow Ow please Baa-Chan I didn't mean to I just wanted to put that bastard in his place" but he cried out in pain when Tsunade pulled on his ear lifting him of the ground she spoke in a strong motherly tone.

"Watch your language mister we do not treat people like that no matter how much you don't like them I taught you better young man. You should be smart enough to know if you release even a tiny bit of her chakra I will know about it no matter how far away you are" Tsunade said her not above a whisper not to stifle the crowd that was around this district. "I'm sorry Baa-Chan" said Naruto in desperation. Tsunade twisted Naruto's ear and he yelped again his tail curled up and his fox ears where very sensitive and Tsunade yelling and pulling and twisting on them. It hurt like a bitch.

"We are going to have talk young man" and with that Tsunade shusined both her and Naruto out of the vicinity. "Poor Naruto-Kun his little cute fo-" said Yugito. She realised what she had said and looked down and blushed Ayame and Tenchu had her cornered and they both had evil grins on their faces.

"So Yugi-Chan you like Naru-Kun" said Ayame in a evil voice. Yugito just blushed even more. This was just too cute. I hope those two get together thought Tenchu.

That's it guys. Sorry to all those Sasuke lovers but I couldn't help myself MWHAHAHAHA. Please review if you want any more Sakura or Sasuke bashing. I'm open to suggestions if You want to help torture them both.

SEEYA GUYS Aj-Kun


	11. Growth Of Two

Time skip one year

Naruto and Yugito are 13

One year since Yugito arrived in the village hidden in the leaves. Naruto and Yugito had both changed dramatically probably to the great Tsunade-sensei. And the Gallant super pervert Jiraya-sensei.

Tsunade and Jiraya had both broken the news to Naruto about his parents. He was expected to kick and scream and beret them for not telling them. But Naruto always thought of Kyubii as his Kaa-san and Tsunade as his Baa-chan. Hell even Jiraya as his Oji-san.

Naruto had began diving into the jutsus in his Tou-san's vault. Located in the basement of the Namikaze main house. Tsunade had allowed Naruto to move in there with Yugito. Yugito refused to be without Naruto.

Naruto had mastered the rasengan in his first six months of training. He couldn't do it without a shadow clone at first but thanks to Tsunade and Jiraya's chakra control lessons. He made that move his own. Naruto had also began learning Funinjutsu, he had a knack for it. Like it was second nature to him he had learn't up to the extent that he could use sealing scrolls and he could use basic funinjutsu's to trap his opponents. And he could also use gravity seals. But to his never ending frustrations he just couldn't get the Harishin no jutsu down. It was the jutsu that made his father famous. Jiraya had told him that he master it he would have to become one with light. Whatever that means. Jiraya told him to stick with improving on what he already knew and promised him he would help him when he is older. You didn't really need to know one of the world's most powerful techniques in the graduating class at the academy. Jiraya had also trained him in his two elements it seems he inherited both his mother's element wind. And his father's element lightning. He was quite familiar with both of them and knew a few C ranked jutsus for both of them that Jiraya had taught him.

Naruto's change wasn't only in jutsu and strength his appearance change as well. He grew his hair out to look exactly like his father. A carbon copy of Minato. Despite him having a few streak of red running through his hair. He thought that he looked pretty cool. Two bangs of hair running down each side of his face. He had lost some of his baby fat and his face became more chiselled. He now wore white cargo pants and tucked them into his black combat boots with an orange strip running down each boot. He now wore a white under shirt with a small vest that reached his sides. It was black with orange flames and the bottom. He wore gloves that enhanced the strength that Tsunade had given him. (Sakura's gloves in Shippuden) All in all he was a powerhouse for his age. In Tsunade's words 'Stamina Freak'

But the biggest change in Naruto that made Jiraya love him and Tsunade, not so much. Naruto spending so much time with his sensei had become a pervert. Maybe even a bigger pervert that Jiraya. He loved to read Icha Icha series. It was his favourite pass time next to spending time with Yugito and learning his father's jutsus.

Yugito had also changed she had grown into quite the young women. Yugito had grown as well her C cup breasts were the envy of all her class mates. Sakura in preticular she still had A cup breasts if could even say she had breasts. Yugito's nipples were round and perky and her areoles a pretty pink perfectly contrast. Her figure was that of a goddess she was very modest so she didn't like to show off her body but when she did every woman wanted her to be her. All the guys ogaled at her and when Naruto caught them well they wouldn't do it again. She never found out what did to them only that afterward they were at his feet begging for mercy much like duck-butt. "Ya, you know who I'm talking about" Her stomach trimmed and her butt was plump and round. All thanks to Tsunade's training. She now wore three quarter pants that were skin tight that showed of her luscious legs that is as far as she would go as far as showing of her body goes. She wore Konoichi combat sandal that Tsunade had given her after she was taught 'The Heaven Kick Of Pain' by Tsunade. She wore a jacket similar to Naruto's but it was white with purple flames on the bottom. Her hair down up in a ponytail and two bangs of hair framing her face she was beautiful.

When Yugito asked to train with Tsunade saying she couldn't let Naruto-kun beat her. Tsunade had her through her paces and then some. Yugito was trained in medical ninjutsu by Tsunade she had remarkable chakra control. But she didn't have the reserves that Naruto did. This made it easier and the training go faster. She had also learnt how to control her element very well she was a water user. She always loved swimming. Go figure.

She had also learned how to control the power of her Bijuu much like Naruto. He could control up to three tails. But because of her amazing chakra control she had almost mastered them power of her Bijuu maybe another two years and she would have Naruto might be training in the art of the Bijuu for much, much longer.

Yugito's feelings for Naruto hadn't changed in fact they had gotten much stronger. Naruto having his mind opened as Jiraya put it. Began to notice how much Yugito had changed to and began to become physically attracted to her. As well as she was to him. She was beautiful in Naruto's words but what he loved most about her was her strong bold personality and her never say die attitude.

Yugito would still love to play with his fox ears. His fox limbs became more slender and silkier and now had red tips on both his ears and tail. As Kyubii put it 'shedding the young baby fur and becoming a true Kitsune' Yugito would stroke and play with his ears all the time and Naruto made no objection.

"Ya know Yugi-chan your going to have to stop rubbing my ears soon the suns setting" said Naruto almost regrettably as he loved it when she stroked his ears.

Yugito was lying on a tree outside the academy. Will Naruto lied in-between her legs will Yugito rubbed and stroked his ears made purring noises and on occasion his leg would move.

"No lets watch the sunset together. I think I might have developed a habit touching your ears" said Yugito with a smile while looking down at Naruto.

Naruto had his eyes closed and was purring.

"Not that you mind. Naruto-Kun" said Yugito.

"Not at all Yugi-chan" said Naruto as the sky went from an orange to dark blue.

Naruto then stood up coursing Yugito to whimper of lack of contact.

"It's getting cold and it's gonna rain soon. Come on we need to get home" said Naruto.

Yugito also stood up.

"It isn't gonna rain there isn't a cloud in the sky. How can you tell anyway" said Yugito believing she was right.

"I can smell the moisture in the rain its gonna rain soon, dattaboyo" said Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"I'll take your word for it then" said Yugito.

They both walked side by side outside the academy gates. They made their way down the main street to the centre of the village to the Namikaze compound. Naruto and Yugito's compound is near the centre of the village there neighbours the Hyuga clan.

Naruto and Yugito had befriended two people in their class Hinata and Neji. Hinata was the next in line to lead the Hyuga Neji her protector. They had gotton along and played together all the time. Hitomi and Hisashi had taking a liking to Naruto after a while. He really enjoyed talking about old times.

Hisashi and Hitomi were good friends with Minato and Kushina. Naruto felt connected to his parents by talking to Hisashi and Hitomi. They were like the uncle and auntie Naruto never had. Hinata and Yugito and Ino all had get-togethers and sleepovers. Most of the time Ino and Hinata were digging for information on how it was like to live with your crush.

Just about everyone knew that Yugito liked Naruto. Expect Naruto of course.

Naruto and Yugito entered their house. Naruto still wasn't used to his new tail and it had a mind of it's own swing at swaying around in all directions.

"Where home Yu-

Naruto was cut off when his tail had tripped over Yugito over his tail just as he was opening to door. Yugito had fallen through the door thus falling on top of Naruto.

Yugito was now straddling his waist. Both blushing up a storm.

"Ah-ah-a Yu-Yu" Naruto couldn't even get a single word out.

Kayy guys that's it. I'm sorry for the late update but I've been away from my any internet access. I'd like to give a shout out to my mate jrodandrew.


	12. Blossoming Love

Just about everyone knew that Yugito liked Naruto. Expect Naruto of course.

Naruto and Yugito entered their house. Naruto still wasn't used to his new tail and it had a mind of its own swing at swaying around in all directions.

"Where home Yu-

Naruto was cut off when his tail had tripped over Yugito over his tail just as he was opening to door. Yugito had fallen through the door thus falling on top of Naruto.

Yugito was now straddling his waist. Both blushing up a storm.

"Ah-ah-a Yu-Yu" Naruto couldn't even get a single word out.

Flashback the very minute after Bee left with Yugito

"Oh oh here we go" yelled the Raikage in excitement as he threw of his kage cloak and marched up to where to the council held their stupid little meetings. Lightning danced around him, Maubi appeared next to A.

"Raikage-sama has Yugito left the village" asked Maubi with an evil smirk.

"Yes oh this is going to be fun" laughed Raikage as he and his secretary walked above the clouds to the second largest building in Kumogakure second to only his mansion.

"It's time to take out the trash AHHHHHHHH" screamed the Raikage as the his lightning armour activated and he blew open the entrance to the council building.

The guards at the front that were meant to be 'guarding' the building pissed their pants when they felt the magnitude of killing intent coming at them they really didn't want to get in A's way. So they opted to wet themselves and take their chances by jumping of the bridge and plummeting into the chasm blew.

ZAPPP BOOOOMMMMMM when the lower levels of the council's chamber. All the guards began shaking violently and they were toasted making them look like mummies. Maubi was following the Raikage with a sadistic smirk that rivalled the Raikage's at the moment. This had been a very, very long time coming. The only reason the all weren't obliterated in the past, the Raikage couldn't was because being the Raikage by vote of the council he could protect Yugito to some extent he even made a few laws that all the shinobi applauded to protect Yugito. But the council over ruled him. But now that Yugito was going to a safer place. Oh THEY WERE SO FUCKED!

ZAPPPPPPPP BOOOOOOOOOOOM

Another explosion rocked the building as the Raikage marched up the stairs the narrow walls around him were electrified the lightning current followed him up the stairs. Destroying the steps behind him leaving behind cracks were he stepped. An evil smirk appeared on his as he came up to the entrance of the Raikage building staring at it he was shaking.

The Raikage of Kumo was shaking, in excitement, they manipulated his predecessor they hurt little Yugito made him follow their ORDERS. NO MORE.

"THIS ENDS NOW AHHHHHHHH ZAPPPPPPPPPP BOOOOOOOOM" yelled the Raikage as the massive metal doors blew open in a massive explosion of lightning.

"W-what i-is the m-meaning of t-this" shouted on an older Tomu he was old and feeble being keep alive by medication clinging onto life and the power he has, NO MORE.

Cold blue eyes stared through the rubble and lightning danced around the eyes and the dust cloud making it seem as if they were floating.

"You dare barge into the council chambers, WE RULE KUMO" shouted an equally aged Hina. She now had an assistant with her to sign documents and such due to her inability to move her arms her bones were just so weak producing no fibre or calcium what so ever. She like Tomu would put her name first on all the new organ transplants if one of hers would fail which some had. Taking away life from toddlers and young some barely old enough to tie their shoes. NO MORE.

Another pulse of lightning radiated throughout the room covering all the guards hiding in the shadows frying their blood and vital organs making them explode. The dust then settled revealing the Raikage in all is electrifying glory. With a sadistic smirk on his face cracking his knuckles sadistically smirking at all these weak feeble excuses for people who had stolen the heart and soul of Kumogakure, HE AS THE YONDAMIE RAIKAGE WOULD TAKE IT BACK.

"A-A-A-s-sama" asked one of the council members.

"Oh I do believe that is the first time you have called me A-sama in my entire reign as Raikage. It's truly amazing what a man will do when he is staring death in the face" A then let out a maniacal laugh that sent shivers down the spines of these spines cowards.

"A-sama we wish to aid you" said a Kumo Anbu who had appeared in front of A he could see due to his lightning that reflected the light off behind the two Anbu that they were planning to end him. NO HE WOULD END THEM THIS WAS HIS VILLAGE.

A disappeared in a flash and appeared right in front of the two kneeled Anbu he kneeled down as to come up at them channelling lightning through both his arms he closed lined both of them crushing their throats and vital organs blood spilled everywhere.

"Anbu" A clicked his finger and his personal Anbu appeared the number that matched the council's.

"Destroy them, but leave these two old bastards to me. They have tortured Yugito and our people who follow the old laws and ideals of this village the true laws of this Village. I am not the weak boy you once new you dusty old skeletons I am the Raikage and this...this is my Village" shouted the Raikage with vengeance. He bought his hand down and all the council were gone.

A stared down the two old bastards that made living in Kumo unbearable for most people that didn't hate the 'demon' or poor little girl as all the people with at least half a brain saw her as.

"LIGHTNING PULSE" shouted A as he held up his hand lightning pulsed and he knocked Hina out the council window. She then plummeted to her death, one which she truly deserved she fell into the chasm under Kumo claimed by the darkness.

"W-wait A-A-sama" screamed Tomu as he fell out of his chair and right beneath A's feet he scurried back along the floor trying to crawl his way away from A.

A took each step slowly with each passing step A's grin grew bigger and Tomu's fear grew larger. Lightning danced around A he blew off the council roof and the wall behind Tomu if he crawled back any further he would die if he crawled forward he would most certainly die.

He then did what A expected him to do, take the easy way out. He threw himself off the building and began falling to his death.

'NO. HE WAS NOT ALLOWED TO DIE WITH A SMILE ON HIS STUPID WRINKLY FACE' thought A as his eyes began to radiate with electricity Tomu's body stopped falling and he was suspened in mid air he was then floated up slowly the A waiting A RAIKAGE OF KUMO.

Tomu started to shake not in excitement but in absolute terror he was bought up to the awaiting A. He was being choked has lightning pulsed around his throat.

"FOR YUGITO" Shouted the Raikage.

A used his lightning he began from the tips of Tomu's toes and he travelled all the way up to Tomu's had he looked burnt and singed and he was smoking as well. He died from the pain and was melted by the extreme heat. This was the world of the Shinobi this is death this is REVENGE, REVENGE FOR HIS SHINOBI FOR YUGITO.

"Yu-yu-" Naruto couldn't even outer a single word here she was his best friend his crush lying on top of him.

Naruto saw Yugito's lips move down to meet his own Naruto responded on instinct he moved his own lips upward they met each other halfway the sensation and warmness spread throughout their bodies.

"Oh kitten I'm so proud, now move your lips against Naruto-kun's" purred Nibi who was bouncing around in Yugito's mindscape which wasn't a cold dark cage it was a beautiful field and a forest with a river and a water which Yugito made it flow milk instead of water. Nibi was currently laying down on belly in her beautiful human form lying next to the river looking forward with a little floating tv-like screen she could see what Yugito saw and she felt what Yugito felt. But in this case the tv was looking at the image of Naruto and Yugito kissing and she purred in delight as the sensation Yugito felt passed through her body like electricity.

Yugito did as she was told and she began moving her lips against Naruto's.

"Aw look at my big Kit his first real kiss, so cute and innocent. Kaa-san is very proud of you Naru-chan. Now move your lips as well and move your hands behind her back" said Kyubii in her human form.

Naruto's mindscape was a little different from Yugito's except Kyubii didn't like nature all that much though she found it peaceful living by the waterfall she had a little house by the river and the waterfall she thought it was quite cosy her and her little Naru-chan would always sit at the dinner table and eat dinner and talk about things. She came to love their little chats he was just always excited and hyperactive, her little ball of energy. And besides she didn't have to cook she just thought of the food and it would appear.

Naruto did as he was told and began kissing Yugito with more passion and vigour. He was so happy and embarrassed his first kiss and he loved every second of it. This was his love Yugito Nii.

Yugito was so happy she really did love her fox boy everything about him she wanted to be by his side through it all and any hardships in the future this was her love Naruto.

Okay guys woo that's the end of the Light in Her Darkness but I'll rewrite all the chapters later but never fear this story was just a setup for the real story. Okay for the last time this was my first Fanfic I had no idea how to write one I was completely clueless but hey I've learnt a lot and this has been a great learning curve. So until the sequel comes out I'll see ya guys around.

Aj-kun says end yo.


End file.
